daysofgrimmfandomcom-20200215-history
Guinevere Crawley
Guinevere “Guin” Crawley is a third-year student at Beacon Academy, and a member of Team CGRY. Her weapon of choice is a baseball bat named Balocraft. Appearance Personality History Relationships Powers & Abilities Weapons & Equipment Balocraft Balocraft’s standard form is that of a quarterstaff that’s about 6'5" (2 metres) long and abnormally thick. It’s made out of a white, metallic material, with a black, rubber grip in the middle. On both ends, there’s a thicker cylinder that’s lined with six kinds of dust crystals–red, blue, yellow, green, cyan, and violet. There are four crystals per colour, all evenly spaced out, and a revolving device covers all but one type of crystal at a time, which determines what kind of effect the staff will have upon hitting something (i.e. if the red crystals are viewable, there will be a fiery explosion). The two ends are not controlled independently of each other, and as such, if one end is showing the red dust crystals, then so will the other. Balocraft’s other form is that of a bazooka. When this form is activated, two things fold out from the main body of the weapon: a shoulder rest, that’s about half-way down the staff, and the actual trigger mechanism, which is about one-quarter of the way down. Balocraft is pre-loaded with six dust missiles–two red, two blue, and two yellow–in alternating order. Should Guinevere launch all six of them, she will be forced to reload before being able to use Balocraft’s bazooka form again. Earpiece Like the rest of her team, Guin wears a little earpiece in her right ear to receive instructions transmitted by Rohan. Semblance: Dead Weight Guin’s semblance is particularly nasty in that it allows her to increase the weight of whatever she touches. There are, of course, several restrictions on this: #She has to actively think about increasing the weight of the item she is touching. #She cannot deal with more than one item at a time; so if she increases the weight of one thing, and then increases the weight of a second object, the first item will revert back to it’s regular weight. #The weight of the item will double with each touch–no more, no less. #When Guin’s aura starts to run low, then her semblance will release it’s hold on whatever item she’s touched. Fighting Style Trivia *Guin’s overall concept was based on ice storms. She is, however, probably the most removed from her respective storm compared to her other teammates, referencing it only through her colour and semblance. **Balocraft–who’s name is derived from Old English “balocræft”, means “wicked, magic arts”–doesn’t relate to ice storms at all. It’s only connection is through it’s colour. **Her semblance doesn’t seem related to ice storms either, at first. It was inspired by the way the ice often weighs down whatever it happens to be covering, often taking down telephone lines or trees, for example. *Her name, in accordance to Monty’s colour-naming rules, references a colour as it means “white (and smooth)”. *Guinevere, along with Rohan, was one of the reasons the team’s name is what it is. I liked her name too much to change it, and as such, the team name had to include a G in order to incorporate her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Team CGRY